


Accidentally, On Purpose

by LeeLooDallasMultiPass



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/pseuds/LeeLooDallasMultiPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve spend the day together and no one gets shot, hijacked, or falls off a cliff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally, On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have some free time, so I'm going to go through my WIPs and finish/polish up whatever isn't too big of a mess.
> 
> This one was started a couple of years ago and was originally intended to be the beginning of something much longer but somehow nothing I tried seemed quite right. So, here it is, as is.

 

Danny took the last sip of his beer before discarding the bottle, and turned his head, quietly studying Steve’s face as the other man stood staring out at the ocean. It had been a surprisingly pleasant Saturday, despite an exhausting case the day before that hadn’t wrapped up until almost dawn. He’d actually managed a full six hours of restful sleep before Steve had shown up on his doorstep unannounced, with coffee, malasadas, and his patented goofy grin.

After the impromptu brunch, Steve had cajoled him into going out for the day. He’d claimed it was to keep Danny’s mind off Grace’s absence while she was at cheer camp. Personally, Danny was pretty sure it had more to do with Steve’s ongoing need to keep himself constantly occupied in the wake of Catherine leaving. Either way, he’d allowed Steve to convince him to go for a ride in the Marquis, despite Danny’s continued lack of faith in the car’s roadworthiness.

Miraculously, the car had given them no trouble at all as they took a leisurely drive up the coast along the Kamehameha Highway. Their conversation had been peppered with tour guide-like descriptions as Steve pointed out various sites of cultural and historical significance along the way. Danny, of course, had mocked his encyclopedic knowledge, but secretly enjoyed the running commentary.

They’d stopped in Haleiwa, wandering through the local shops and galleries, where Danny had bought Gracie a delicate blown-glass dolphin, and Steve had picked up some hand-made soaps. He’d been surprised when Steve had suggested grabbing a bite at a local burger place, but his faith in the natural order had been restored when his health-nut of a partner had ordered a grilled ahi sandwich.

On the drive back to Honolulu, Steve had pulled off the highway to show him the Kukaniloko Birthing Stones. Danny had complained at first, not really seeing the point of staring at a bunch of rocks in a field. Once there, though, he’d been struck by the serenity of the place. And as Steve had explained in hushed tones how the ancient ali’i had given birth to royal children at the site, Danny had grown introspective, remembering the birth of his own little princess.

Now they were back here, standing on Steve’s beach with their usual evening Longboards, bathed in the glow of a perfect Hawaiian sunset. He watched the fading light catch in Steve’s ridiculously long eyelashes and spoke quietly.

“It was a great day today, Steve. Thank you.”

Steve stilled, beer halfway to his lips, and turned slowly to look at him. “Did you say _date_?”

Danny’s heart leapt into his throat. “What? No! No, I said day!” He wondered, in near panic, if he had misspoken, made a Freudian slip.

“Oh. Yeah, of course.” The brief look of disappointment that passed over Steve’s face made Danny’s heart jump again, only with something resembling hope this time. Maybe saying something wouldn’t be such a bad idea, after all.

“Why? Did you mean for it to be a date?” he ventured cautiously.

“No, I— I just thought….” Steve looked away, frowning slightly. When it became clear he wasn’t going to continue, Danny dared a little more.

“Because, if it had been a date, it would’ve been a pretty fantastic one.”

“Yeah?” Steve’s lips curved up in a smile as his eyes searched Danny’s face.

Emboldened by that smile, Danny forged ahead. “Absolutely. Darn near perfect, in fact. I’d say there’s just one thing missing.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Steve moved closer, grinning ear to ear now.

Danny grinned back and threw caution to the wind. “The goodnight kiss.”

He reached out and pulled Steve’s unresisting mouth down onto his own. Without a moment’s hesitation, Steve dropped his beer to wrap his arms around Danny, pulling him into a warm embrace. Despite the heat of the evening air and Steve’s body pressed against him, Danny shivered. He released any last traces of doubt and deepened the kiss.

Steve made a strangled noise deep in his throat as he opened up to Danny’s fervent exploration. His eager response left Danny lightheaded and elated. Eventually, they broke apart, both gasping for air. Steve pressed his face against Danny’s neck, panting hotly across his skin.

“So…,” Danny said uncertainly, running his hands over Steve’s back and shoulders. “If that was a goodnight kiss, does that mean it’s time for me to go home?”

Steve growled wordlessly, tightening his arms and burying his nose deeper into the crook of Danny’s neck.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Danny laughed, then caught his breath as Steve’s teeth grazed his throat. His head spun as Steve’s lips and tongue burned a trail along his collarbone, pausing to suckle the sensitized flesh, then moved up to reclaim his mouth. Clutching at Steve’s shirt with one hand, the other slid up to grip his short hair. He groaned when Steve cupped his ass, pressing their hips together.

Steve pulled back to rumble in his ear. “How about we take this in to the bedroom?”

Danny blinked at him in mock innocence. “Hey, I don’t do that on a first date. I’m not that kind of girl.”

“Not any kind of girl, Danno.” Steve slipped a hand between them, cupping the distinct bulge in Danny’s pants. “Obviously.”

“Oh, right,” Danny grinned. He caught Steve’s wrist and began pulling him towards the lanai. “In that case, let’s go, then!”

 

*


End file.
